


Behold

by Alley_Skywalker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Poetry, post-ROTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley_Skywalker/pseuds/Alley_Skywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CAN BE READ AS GEN OR SLASH. Throughout the end of ROTS and beyond Obi-Wan has to deal with his new reality – one without Anakin in it. Short Poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behold

Behold the falling of the water,  
The bitter tears of fragile hopes,  
The rain of shards that once made up a lifetime,  
The brawling waves like tortured souls-  
Behold

Behold the birthing of the darkness,  
The clash of chaos that replaced our harmony's song,  
A ball of yellow light falls to the floor and shatters,  
The feasting flames feed on the eternal void-  
Behold

Behold the death of my salvation,  
The shipwrecked cries of my broken heart,  
The fatal sinking downward towards coral  
To the pitch black depths where all dreams end-  
Behold

Behold the stifling emptiness with which you left me.  
I lean back against the wicker couch, surrendering  
To the memories that shadow and roam the empty rooms,  
Taunting me and waking memories of you-  
Behold

Behold the salty taste of sweet forgiveness.  
My love withstands the pummeling of misery's waves,  
No flame, no shadow, and no chasm, can take away the dearest desire of a heart  
So, when the storm subsides my love will still be here-  
Behold


End file.
